QR Scanner
The QR Scanner (Japanese: ＱＲスキャン QR Scan) is a feature introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon that allows the player to scan QR Codes to record a Pokémon as seen in their Pokédex. When enough QR Codes have been scanned, the player will also be able to use the Island Scan (Japanese: スキャン Island Scan) function to find rare Pokémon. The QR Scanner is accessed from the menu. QR Code Scan The QR Scanner's main function is scanning QR Codes. Scanning any QR Code records the Pokémon it describes as seen in the Pokédex if it is not already. The player is limited in the number of times they can scan QR Codes in succession. This limit is indicated by a row of 10 scan icons along the top of the 3DS's upper screen. When the player performs a scan, one of these icons becomes darkened. These scans recharge at a rate of one every two hours. If the 3DS's time is changed, the QR Scanner's usable scans will be reset to 0. The QR Scanner remembers what QR Code patterns have been scanned and will not allow the player to scan the same pattern twice. This memory is reset when the player uses Island Scan. Each QR Code the player scans also earns the player points. QR Codes produced by the Rotom Pokédex are Alola Pokédex QR Codes and are worth 10 points. Some QR Codes produced for other official uses are called Special QR Codes and are worth 20 points. Random QR Codes can also be scanned by the QR Scanner as Wonder QR Codes (even if they are completely unrelated to Pokémon). Wonder QR Codes display a Pokémon that is not native to Alola based on the pattern scanned and are worth 10 points. The player can earn a maximum of 100 points, at which point the Island Scan function will be unlocked for use. Alola Pokédex QR Codes can be produced by the Rotom Pokédex for almost any registered Pokémon. Some "special Pokémon" have no QR Codes in the Pokédex. However, the Alola Pokédex QR Code format can also support patterns for almost any Pokémon, including special Pokémon or those outside of the Alola Pokédex. Special QR Codes These are Special QR Codes that are worth 20 points when scanned. For the second , the Pokémon Global Link website released five Special QR Codes. Although these five Pokémon are in the Alola Pokédex, the patterns that would be produced by the Rotom Pokédex differ from these patterns. A Magearna QR Code was also specially distributed and, unlike any other QR Code, unlocks an event in the player's game where they can receive a . Also unlike most other QR Codes, each of the QR Codes below only works for games from a specific region. These codes cannot be scanned until after beating the Alola League and becoming . In , another QR Code for a Partner Cap Pikachu was added to the game. Like Magearna, these codes are region-specific, with the exception of the American and PAL region sharing the same code. They cannot be used until the player reaches Akala Island. QR Code patterns on Moncollé Get figures are also Special QR Codes, as are those released via data broadcasting alongside episodes. These patterns are also region-exclusive. Island Scan When the player has accumulated 100 points from scanning QR Codes, they can use Island Scan. Island Scan searches the island the player is currently on for rare Pokémon. On Alola's natural islands, it will always find a Pokémon; on Aether Paradise or in Ultra Space, Island Scan will fail and will not count as a use. The Pokémon it will find depends on the island and the day of the week. These Pokémon are all Pokémon that are not native to the Alola region. When Island Scan finds a Pokémon, it tells the player where it can be found and starts a timer that counts down from one hour. This denotes how long the player will be able to find the Pokémon. It cannot call for help, and if the Pokémon is knocked out or caught, the Island Scan ends immediately even if the time has not run out. Running away from the Pokemon does not end the Island Scan timer. If the player runs from and repeatedly encounters the designated Island Scan Pokémon, the Pokémon will have its Nature, Ability, and other data randomly generated each time it is encountered. Island Scan Pokémon also know specific Egg Moves (unless the Pokémon has none). In other languages Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics de:QR Code-Scanner es:RotomDex#Lector QR fr:Scanner QR it:Pokédex Rotom#Scanner QR ja:QRスキャン zh:精靈寶可夢 太陽／月亮#ＱＲ掃描